Hayosiko Pace
The blue Hayosiko is a van modelled after a . It is owned by Uncle Kesseli, and can be found when he is at home. As the name portrays, the main protagonist's Uncle. The Van Is very rusty, creates a healthy amount of diesel fumes and has a very soft suspension, probably meaning that it was used for many years of hard work. The production of the 2nd generation van started in 1977 and ended in 1982 and the 2.4 litre diesel engine was introduced in 1979, making the Hayosiko at least 13 years old around the time the game is set. It is a means of transport or for hauling parts if the Satsuma cannot be used. Both front doors can be opened, as well as the large hatchback and sliding door located behind the driver's side door. The fuel hatch can also be found at the rear right which can be opened with , revealing a cap which can be unscrewed with mouse scrolling. Starting To start a diesel engine when it is cold, click (don't hold) on the ignition and allow time for the glow plugs to heat up. While this is happening, a red "coil" light will light up on the dashboard. Wait for a few seconds, or until the light goes out, then hold the mouse button to crank the engine. This is not strictly necessary as the glow plugs will get heated by trying to start the engine, but it will take just as much time as simply waiting. Once the van has run a glow plug cycle, it will not have to run another one until the game is exited; the engine will always be "warm" and the engine can be cranked immediately without waiting. Make sure the handbrake is fully off before putting the van into first gear to start driving. Tips The van does not have ABS (anti-lock braking system), so heavy braking will cause the front wheels to lock. This means that no matter how much the steering wheel is turned, the car itself will keep going straight so keep in mind to brake before corners, not during one. Driving notes *It takes forty seconds for the van to accelerate from 0 to 100 km/h (62 mph). *The speedometer has a red/orange zone which starts from the 100 km/h mark and goes to the end of the speed indication. This is probably to advise against exceeding a speed of 100 km/h. *The van will violently wobble when going over 140 km/h, though will not cause instability issues during driving. *It is really easy to flip it since it's top heavy, even a small bump can flip it upside down. *Due to its soft suspension, going off road will cause it to bounce a lot which may result in death. *The wheels will lock and the van will start sliding straight on if the brakes are applied while turning; stop braking to allow the wheels to unlock in order to regain control over the steering again. *The only part of the van that can be damaged (as of now) is the windshield. If it breaks, it can be grabbed and tossed aside to clear the view. It will respawn fully intact whenever the game is loaded. Trivia *The name "Hayosiko" is a reference to a Finnish joke about fictional Japanese names, where there's a car mechanic named "Hajosiko Toyotasi" which translates to "did your Toyota break down?" *The Hayosiko is one of the 2 vehicles that both the player and Hayosiko (highway) are able to drive, the other vehicle being the Gifu. *The Hayosiko's plate is EOA-117, which is nearly the same as the plate on Erkki's HiAce from Metsolat. It was also used by the Ferndale. *If the player fills the fuel tank of the Hayosiko with fuel oil and returns it to Uncle Kesseli,he will sell the Hayosiko due to taxes. The same applies for the Gifu as well. Patch notes